Perfect Targets
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: ChibaHaya drabble collection.
1. Perfect Targets

Perfect Targets  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

A/N: This is my first drabble or ficlet since I usually prefer to turn plot bunnies into full stories before writing them but I like this scene stand alone. This story may or may not turn into a drabble collection.

* * *

"Isn't it scary if you two fight? Won't someone end up dead?" they've been asked. Their friends always wondered and shuddered at the thought of Class E's best snipers aiming their guns (with real killing intent) at each other.

But honestly they were each other's best and worst targets.

Chiba knew he wouldn't ever be able to hit the peach-haired girl. Her agile and flexible body would make sure to evade any of his shots.

Hayami knew she wouldn't even be able to get close to the eyes-covered boy. His far-reaching range won't allow her to shoot him without him marking her first.

They were each other's constant challenge, challenge to improve and break the stalemate. No one would end up dead.

And besides, they were both mature enough to not escalate disagreements to a serious fight. They never stayed mad at each other; except maybe for that one time Hayami laughed too hard at the Chiba impression Korosensei did for target practice that irritated Chiba to no end.

Hayami wanted to side with Chiba but she couldn't because she really found it hilarious.

Chiba wanted to stay irritated but he couldn't because he really found her openly-happy face adorable.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello, dear reader! Thank you for taking time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it even if it's short. I wrote this as soon as the scene played out in my mind and published as soon as completed. It's also a simple gift for those looking for ChibaHaya stories. I'm currently stuck on a story and can't move on to writing another as long as I have something pending but I assure you ChibaHaya fans that I have lots planned and they will be coming out soon. Until then, see you!


	2. Soulmates

Soulmates  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

It's wonderful. "It's brilliant, witty, dramatic, romantic," Fuwa's words trailed off as she held her phone above like an offering to the heavens, her hands slightly trembling and her eyes shining.

"Fuwa, what are you talking about?" Hayami's cool inquisitive tone served to make Fuwa aware that there were others with her.

" _Leat Ptrapica_ by sal_bun, a KakaSaku fanfiction, telepathy Soulmate AU, a recommended read," Fuwa answered without missing a beat.

Chiba and Hayami blinked once at Fuwa, then looked at each other for a few seconds, then back to Fuwa. It was Hayami who spoke for them. "We should get to our positions quickly."

"Y-you two," Fuwa's eyes widened. She was oh-so-sure the two had a conversation during that moment there. "Are you two soulmates?"

The two just looked at each other again. 'She's read too much,' they both agreed.

Fuwa on the other hand pocketed her phone, finally remembering she's got work to do. "Maybe I should write a Soulmate AU for ChibaHaya…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, first things first, remember that kind of Fuwa, that shameless-plug Fuwa, because when she comes out in my other stories, she would probably plug at least once lol. Second, this was inspired by _Leat Ptrapica_ by **sal_bun** on AO3. Gosh, most of the Soulmates AU in the KakaSaku archives are all kinds of awesome. Third, yes, I've finally decided to post drabbles as they fly off my head. The ones to end up here will most likely be those stand-alone scenes, not the ones I will expand into full stories. Fourth, I would like to admit something, my writing's off lately. I have several one shots planned but when I try to write, it's just not flowing properly. I hope I can finish one soon.


	3. The Kyoto List

The Kyoto List  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

1 second. That was all he had to escape Chiba's gun. He felt sweat (more like mucus) trickle down his round yellow head.

Now normally, his reflex was to run away, a sure fire escape given his speed. But Weakness #2: He is quick to panic. Not to mention Chiba's killing intent was definitely menacing. He didn't think stealing the boy's treasured Angra album as part of his ploy to get said boy and the peach-haired girl (who by the way was also currently pointing a gun at him) together would anger Chiba this much.

There had to be something he could do to escape or distract Chiba right now. He willed his brain to think at Mach 20. 'Bingo!'

In .2 second, he whipped out his "Class E Romance Research" notebook and placed it right in front of Chiba's face. "Chiba-kun, may I ask who you voted for in this list?"

In .1 second, Chiba's finger on the trigger faltered. It was enough for him to take away both snipers' guns at .2 second.

"What's that?" Hayami had moved to also look at the list in question.

Kyoto's secret 'Favorite Girls Ranking'. Hayami's eyes slanted. Kanzaki, Yada, Kurahashi, Kayano, and Kataoka were the only ones in the list. A quick tally showed 12 votes cast among the 5.

"Out of 14 boys at the time, only Karma-kun and Okajima-kun didn't cast their votes here. So Chiba-kun, which was yours?"

It was Chiba's turn to feel sweat trickle down his neck.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I think there will come a story one day that I will make full use of that Kyoto list lol Anyway, here is another drabble for you all, kind of like my thank you for supporting my Valentine's special, 7 Years. I would also like to announce that I've got a new ChibaHaya fic coming out tomorrow, I hope you can look forward to it!

Also, please do watch Korosensei Q! It's freaking hysterical, though they fully poured on the fanservice for us ChibaHaya fans on the 8th and 9th episodes so they were skipped out on episode 10's Valentine's.


	4. Mindreader

Mindreader  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

For someone who was not good with words, having someone like Hayami who he can communicate with without the use of words was a blessing for Chiba. He'd never thought he would not prefer such convenience ever.

"It's an octopus."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's an eagle."

"It might be an abstract frog?"

'Damn. Damn. Damn!' he sweated nervously as he felt Nakamura, Okajima, and Sugaya's eyes turn to him. He knew he had to tread carefully with his words here as he glanced at the drawing on the paper in the middle of their scrutiny.

Everyone acknowledged that Hayami was top class among Class E, everything considered. But they were discovering now that she had a particularly bad weakness: drawing.

Feeling Hayami's intense gaze on him, he carefully studied the doodle worse than what a grade schooler could do. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if it was even a creature. It looked vaguely like a lollipop to him. He fervently prayed in his mind that Hayami wouldn't read what he was thinking as he thought of what to say.

She snatched the paper, her exterior indifferent as usual but Chiba knew better. Shit, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh the things I come up with when I'm supposed to be in a job interview. Would you believe me if I told you I'm seriously a licensed professional? A CPA, in fact. I rested after acquiring my license and only now looking for a job.

I was studying Chiba and Hayami's characters in my mind when I realized there wasn't a single flaw on Hayami except maybe that tiny detail of not able to keep conversations when not related to work. Though I thought that might apply only to Chiba or maybe the opposite sex. She's top class at everything; looks, academics, talents, and assassination skills, probably second only to Kataoka. Someone just can't be that perfect, you know (no, there's got to be something else to Isogai too besides his wooziness when in front of fortune prospects).

Anyway, thank you for those who read Thinking Out Loud, the other fics keep receiving love 'til now too, thank you. So, see you on White Day?


	5. Anniversary

Anniversary  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

"Come to think of it, when is your anniversary, Rinka-chan?" Kurahashi's question piqued everyone's interest and they all dropped what they were doing to turn to Hayami.

"I bet it's March 13. Or is it April 3, our first day of class? Or maybe the day of the Okinawa field trip?" Nakamura immediately prodded like an overexcited interrogator.

"Is it maybe September 9, the day of your first date?" Hayami's phone lit up to show Ritsu.

"Why do you even know when their first date was?" Okano asked incredulously.

"That wasn't really a date—"

"Was it sometime during Christmas break? I saw you two out that day, a few days after Korosensei's story," Kataoka chipped in.

"So?" everyone looked expectantly at Hayami.

"We don't have an anniversary," she deadpanned.

"What?" everyone was floored.

"We weren't even a couple yet during middle school," Hayami explained.

"Why March 24?" Nakamura jabbed at the wedding invitation she was writing by hand.

"It's the only day the firm's schedule is clear of meetings," the bride-to-be answered evenly.

There was a long silence before someone recovered the ability to speak.

"Rio-chan, who won the bet then?"

Nakamura essentially hissed. "Karma."

At the bachelor's party in Chiba's apartment several blocks away from where the bridal shower was happening, Karma's maniacal laugh rang loud enough for the whole town to hear.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Happy Anniversary to me! So it turns out I've been in the fanfiction scene for 9 years, it feels weird, since last year I thought I was already in the double digits. I started writing for Gakuen Alice when I was in high school and now here I am, writing for my second series, Assassination Classroom, already a licensed professional and about to go on my first job. But more than the time past, I think the most amazing thing is how my writing has improved since I first started to now, you could see it if you try to read starting from the first ones (please don't, even I cringe and not just because of the plot), to my latest works. I've gone from begging for reviews to simply wanting to spread the fandom love because really, one of the ways to keep a completed series alive is to keep making fanworks for it.

Fun fact: I'm not really sure but I think I started writing fanfiction to cope with a breakup (I judged it on the timeline, I'm pretty sure early 2009 was when I broke up with my first boyfriend, ahh innocent high school love~). If you're a young heartbroken person, trust me, there will come a time when you can have a good laugh about it.

I think my A/N's are becoming longer than the drabble itself but can you forgive me this one last time since it's my anniversary? Lastly, I hope you've read my White Day special, the 2nd chapter of 7 Years, did you notice I hinted about the anniversary topic there? Thank you to those who supported 7 Years!


	6. Prodigy

Prodigy  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

"Don't you dare," she warned. Her eyes slanted and her tone left no room for objections. "Chiba Ryuunosuke, I said drop the gun."

"But-"

"No, you are not checking if Ryuujin will be "a sniping prodigy,"" she folded her arms across her chest as she stared down the dark-haired man.

"He seems to like it," said dark-haired man sighed as he took the toy gun he had been dangling in front of a similarly dark-haired boy's outstretched hands away.

The toy gun was the class gigolo's gift, his rationale being "he will definitely be a sniping prodigy, he'll probably able to shoot as soon as he is born." The roseate just couldn't understand why her normally sensible husband was listening to him.

It was her turn to sigh as she approached the father and son duo, the rattle from the more sensible gymnast wife of the aforementioned gigolo in her hand.

"He's not even a month old yet, Ryuu."

* * *

 **A/N:** A late Mother's Day short for you guys. I'll be on a company summer outing on the 20th so I'm not so sure I can post anything on the day, but hopefully I can come up with something.

P.S. Have you read my other short, Tonevic? I don't know what it says about me that my stories lately are all about marriage XD


	7. In Sickness

In Sickness  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Almost a decade of partnership and Chiba thought he'd known everything about Hayami. He'd gotten so used to being the one taken care of by her that it is only now, when she is burning with fever, that he realizes he'd never seen her sick.

It totally caught him off-guard when, upon realizing she'd been in the kitchen for too long but still hasn't called him for dinner, he saw her slumped on the table, the pots and pans she was to use for cooking beside her.

"Hayami? Why didn't you tell me you were sick? You should have just rested today," he says gently as he shakes her.

She is barely able to lift her head and totally unable to open her eyes. "'m okay, go back to work."

But her head is falling back down and she does not have the strength to fight him when he carries her and brings her to his bed. She's still mumbling about how he should just get back to working as he tucks her in.

It is a complete 180 to what he is used to, for it was never her and usually him that is sick and needing to be cared for. He doesn't mind having to care for her, but how does he do that in this situation?

She has taken his arm hostage and is currently curled up against it, even purring contentedly. For the first time in almost a decade of knowing her, Chiba Ryuunosuke discovers that Hayami Rinka acts like a clingy cat when sick.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I said I'm not writing here what I plan to turn into full stories in the future but this one is actually one of the scenes for that multi-chap ChibaHaya fic I plan on writing... sometime. Hopefully this year, but I'm not so sure if I can manage that, we'll see. But this scene popped into my head while I'm writing Feline Dreams and insisted I write it down as a drabble for now.

I guess it serves as a little gift for the ChibaHaya fans since I haven't written something for the ship in a while. Also, thank you for the continued support in my other fics, I can't believe people are still finding them even if I haven't been writing much lately. You guys are the best :)


	8. Art of War

Art of War  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

"You really want to keep him?"

"Are you sure?"

"We are NOT keeping him."

"Is there no way you'd change your mind?"

"You'll regret this."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

The dark-haired man sighed in defeat as he faced the pink-haired woman nuzzling a ginger cat, said woman not having realized that the man in front of her had waged a year-long war in his mind in that second-long pause after she had posed her request (demand, really).

He watched her for another second, looking more like a teenager in that moment than during her actual teen years.

"Fine, we're keeping him."

* * *

A/N: Did this while waiting for my turn at the waxing salon lol I was browsing through Tumblr for KakaSaku (my guilty pleasure and no, I don't support pedophilia) and one of the prompts for KS month was "We are NOT keeping him."

Also, I'll have to apologize, I don't have time to write anymore because I'm loaded with projects at work. Needless to say, I'll still try to write and post from time to time.


	9. Snapchat

Snapchat  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

* * *

"Rio-chan, there, your eyes are bigger now!" Yada's excited chatter filled up the classroom from where she's perched behind Nakamura's seat.

"Hey, try that effect too!" it was Kurahashi this time, who was leaning over from Nakamura's side. "Ooh, there's a cat one, we should try it on Rinka-chan!"

And then all 3 girls were turning to Hayami who was seated right behind Nakamura. Yada and Kurahashi were suddenly around the female sniper while Nakamura was leaning over her seat on to Hayami's desk, peering over Yada's phone poised in front of Hayami's not-too-obviously confused face.

She lowered her gaze to the phone and was instantly met with her own stoic face. A facial recognition feature circled on her image and then animated cat ears and whiskers were overlaying her face. Her already cat-like eyes were widened.

"You look so cute, Rinka-chan!" Yada gushed as she snapped the photo for her.

"What is it?" she asked as Yada swiped to choose another effect for her.

"Facebook stories now have effects," the bombshell explained, still snapping photos for her.

She doesn't really explore the full functions of the social media apps, opting for browsing what her contacts (more than 50% of which composed of Class E) share and post.

Four days later found her doing the same during a break from shooting practice with Chiba. She was browsing the numerous Facebook Stories posted by her friends, especially amused at the kissy lips effect on a surprised Nagisa posted by Nakamura.

"What is it?" Chiba asked when he noted her amusement. She showed him and he half-sighed, half-grunted in amusement.

They reached the end and she had an idea as the 'Add a story' function showed up. She chose the cat effect and positioned her phone to capture both their faces.

Only one set of cat features popped out. It was on Hayami's face. She angled the phone to wholly catch Chiba's bang-covered face until he was in the center.

A long silence filled them before she spoke. "Chiba," she called out gravely. "It can't recognize your face."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, I am so, so, so sorry for being inactive for I think an entire year. Work is really stressful. I don't know how it is for other countries, but don't ever go into an audit firm. Auditors are underpaid and overworked (mind you, I'm not actually from the audit service line). The running joke is that we have no problems with work-life balance because what is there to balance when there is only work, no life? Also, I have an ongoing problem with writer's block. So much plots but every time I actually try to write them down, it's so hard to come up with words. I'll try to release what I've been working on for the past few months hopefully soon. Also, much as I hate doing this, Feline Dreams is temporarily on hold.


End file.
